Dead Demon Consuming Seal
|image=Minato summons the Shinigami.png |kanji=屍鬼封尽 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shiki Fūjin |literal english=Dead Demon Consuming Seal |english tv=Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal |other names=Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal (封印術・屍鬼封尽, Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin) |parent jutsu=Jinchūgishiki: Kagura no Shinigami |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Seishigami, Raian Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Suneeku, Ryuun Baraquiel |teams=Uzumaki Clan |hand signs=Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal developed by the Uzumaki Clan which invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami (死神, Death God) that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a appears on its arm. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach. It is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of s. The methods of sealing vary, Hiruzen needing to get close to his targets in order to perform the sealing, while Minato was able to extend the Shinigami's hand to grab Kurama. In the two known cases where the Dead Demon Consuming Seal was used, Minato and his predecessor Hiruzen are unable to completely take their respective opponents' entire souls with them. In Minato's case, intending to seal Kurama in Naruto, he had the Shinigami devour Kurama's Yin chakra so that the weakened Tailed Beast's composition would be purely Yang. In Hiruzen's case, he was forced to take a part of 's soul within his arms, revealing that the body parts dealt in such a manner suffer from necrosis and paralysis, causing the target extreme pain that worsens over time. Though Orochimaru undid the damage by entering a new host with working arms, he lost the ability to use techniques like Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation until he retrieved his arms' soul. Countering Due to the nature of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, those whose souls are sealed away by it can't be reincarnated. However, this can be rectified if the seal is broken. The procedure involves invoking the Shinigami using a from the . From there, the act of the deed potentially fatal, the summoner cuts the Shinigami's stomach to release the trapped souls. Pulling it off, evading death, Orochimaru regains the portion of his soul containing his arms, his ability to use Impure World Reincarnation and brings back the four Hokage who were previously sealed into the Shinigami.